


Liam's Cold Shower

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Liam loves being taken to the edge. The pack loves taking him to the edge and leaving him there. Liam loves every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, my brain came up with a sequel to [And Liam Knew No Mercy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10203947). Just like that story, this one starts with rough sex and ends with fluff, because Liam and Scott are fluffy even when they're into kinky sex. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains graphic descriptions of sex between men and of several potentially triggering practices (refer to the tags for that). Remember that everything you read here is FANTASY and you should not attempt it in real life unless it is SAFE, SANE and CONSENSUAL for everyone involved. Also, werewolf healing is factored into this. Do _not_ go overboard with a non-werewolf.
> 
> The author does not own Teen Wolf nor anything related to it and there is no profit made from this story.

Sunday morning was the perfect day to get inside Beacon Hills High School undetected. The place was completely empty, which meant there would be no-one to hear if a pack of wolves broke and wreaked havoc.

They had gathered inside the boys’ locker rooms, where a naked Liam lied ready to please his pack. First he was sprawled over Mason’s lap, who sat fully dressed on a bench and caressed his best friend’s body, tenderly kneading Liam’s muscled thighs, ass and back, rubbing his skin all the way from his calves to his shoulders. Liam purred in contentment at the ministrations. Scott, Brett, Stiles, Isaac and Parrish rubbed themselves over their clothes as they watched leaning against the rows of lockers.

“That’s it,” Mason murmured, “just relax and enjoy, you’re doing great, Li.” A peaceful smile appeared on Liam’s face. Mason was a wizard with his hands, pressing in all the right spots to make all the tension in his muscles disappear.

“I always wanted you like this,” Mason muttered under his breath, “I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”

Liam whined a little at those words, he hated the thought of his best friend pining for him, but Mason’s soothing hand on his back let him know he had nothing to worry about.

“There are so many things I dreamed about doing to this body,” Mason said, squeezing Liam’s butt cheek.

“You can do anything you want, Mase,” Liam replied, sticking his ass up. Mason’s grip on his ass tightened.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

A sharp smack landed on Liam’s ass. Liam whimpered and bounced a bit on Mason’s lap.

“Even this?” Mason asked.

“Anything,” Liam repeated, lifting his ass up once again.

Four hard blows followed Liam’s agreement in rapid succession. They were painful enough to make Liam whimper again, but he managed to stay still, docile over Mason’s thighs.

“Good boy,” Mason praised, massaging the reddened skin of Liam’s ass, then resumed his assaults.

The spanking grew in intensity to the point where Liam was unable to control his moans of pain. His ass was bright red and his skin felt on fire, but Mason gave him no reprieve. Liam’s cock was hard against his friend’s jeans and he was aching to rub himself against them, but the one time he tried he got punished with a particularly painful smack on his thighs.

“No pleasuring yourself, Liam,” Mason had scolded him, “remember you don’t get to feel good until you’ve earned it.”

Liam cried a bit at those words, but remained a good boy and lied limp on Mason’s lap to endure the spanking until the other boy was satisfied.

“Such a good boy, Li, you always take it like a champ,” Mason whispered after it was over, running his hands soothingly over Liam’s ass, Liam preened at the praise, “now it’s time you take something else.”

Mason helped Liam climb off his lap and got him on all fours on the bench. He slipped a finger inside his hole to ensure the boy had lubed up and stretched himself before coming and without further ado he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out to impale Liam on it.

Mason was careful not to hit Liam’s prostate as he pounded his ass. Instead, he assaulted Liam with an even harder spanking than before. Liam screamed in pain, but the noise was swiftly quietened with Isaac’s dick inside his mouth.

“Get him ready, Li, he’s next after I’m done,” Mason commanded with a grunt as he chased his own release. Isaac stood still and let Liam do all the work getting his cock wet and slick.

“Hungry little slut,” Isaac chuckled. Liam’s cheeks reddened fiercely at the slur, but he intensified his efforts, as if to prove Isaac right.

Mason came with a loud groan, spanking Liam all through his orgasm. With one final pat on his ass, he pulled out and allowed Isaac to take his place, while Scott moved in to be serviced by Liam’s mouth.

They all used both his holes, and they all gave him a thorough spanking as they fucked him. Liam’s ass was red and burning by the time Brett pulled out and wiped his cock on Liam’s skin.

“Perfect as always,” Brett said as he tucked himself back inside his pants.

“Come on, Li, the fun’s not over yet,” Scott told Liam as he helped him off the bench. Liam’s knees were wobbly, but his alpha supported him as he leaded him to one of the shower stalls.

“Remember what we talked about the other night, Li? The night of the party with the guys?” Scott asked.

Liam was too dizzy to remember anything. He’d been fucked by six different people and hadn’t come once. All he could focus on was his dick, angrily hard between his legs. Scott caressed his shoulders in understanding.

“Don’t worry, Li, you’ll like it,” he told Liam.

With Stiles and Parrish’s help, Scott handcuffed Liam’s wrists and ankles to the pipes on the shower walls, so his body stood bare and exposed in one of the stalls for the pack to admire. The handcuffs were the standard kind Beacon County Police Department used, which Liam could break free from at any moment, but Scott knew he wouldn’t. He knew Liam was exactly where he wanted to be.

Meanwhile, Brett had connected a long garden hose to one of the showerheads, the hose had a handheld shower attached to one of the ends and when Liam saw Brett holding it, he remembered. He’d told Scott about wanting to try something with chilly water. He shivered at the thought. It had looked hot in porn, but now that he was going to actually try it, he wasn’t so sure. He made an effort to steel himself, he didn’t want to stop anything until he’d tried it. If he didn’t like it he could always safeword.

Parrish went on his knees and reached behind Liam to work a thick vibrator inside his ass. A loud moan from Liam let him know when he hit his prostate and Parrish turned the vibrator on, giving Liam merely a few seconds to get used to it before turning it up to the highest setting. Liam screamed at the pleasure inflicted upon his prostate.

Next, Stiles secured a pair of nipple clamps on his nipples. Stiles loved playing with them, using them like dials to modulate Liam’s pain and pleasure. Meanwhile, Mason went down on his knees and began sucking Liam’s dick, which had deflated when he was being handcuffed.

The pleasure was so intense. Liam moaned loudly at the vibrations against his prostate and at his best friend’s expert ministrations. Mason kept the blowjob messy and sloppy, just like Liam liked them, slobbering all over Liam’s cock and taking him deep inside his throat. His hand played with Liam’s balls, rolling them gently and massaging them with his magic fingers.

Mason had enough experience playing Liam’s body like an instrument to know the tells that signaled he was about to orgasm, and seconds before Liam’s release overtook him, he pulled out of Liam’s dick. Liam screamed.

“No, Mase, Mason, please!” he begged. All it got him was Mason’s tongue on the tip on his dick, barely touching it, merely teasing him with playful licks. Liam struggled against the handcuffs.

“Come on, Mason, please. I’ve been a good boy, please, stop teasing me, please,” Liam sobbed, every inch of his body shaking. Mason took pity of him and captured the tip of his dick between his lips, then sucked on it forcefully. Liam closed his eyes in bliss. It was just what he needed, he was so close…

Then Mason pulled out again. Before Liam could protest, Isaac turned the cold water on and Brett aimed the hose directly at Liam’s crotch. A blast of chilling water hit him right on his dick and balls. Liam screamed louder than he’d ever screamed. His genitals were given a momentary reprieve as Brett aimed the hose higher, spraying Liam’s stomach and chest, then his face. Then he lowered it down to address each of his nipples. Liam cried as the drops of cold water pierced his skin like needles.

Brett turned his attention to Liam’s thighs, then moved on to his calves and feet. Liam twisted and shook, the bulging muscles on his arms revealed how much he was struggling, but the werewolf didn’t break free from the handcuffs.

Isaac turned the water off to allow Liam to catch his breath. Liam panted and tried to get his breathing back under control, giving the boys a great view of his broad muscled chest heaving and expanding. He looked beautiful.

His dick had deflated a bit, even with the vibrator massaging his prostate, so Mason went back on his knees and sucked on it again. Liam was unable to stop the tears coming from his eyes.

“Mason, please…” he begged.

“I know you’ve been a good boy,” Mason told him as pulled off to jack him off, “but you look so beautiful when you suffer. You can be a good boy a while longer, can’t you? For us?”

Liam closed his eyes and nodded. He wanted to come so badly, but he wanted to please his pack more. And he knew nothing delighted his pack more than keeping him on edge and watch him beg.

“I’ll be good,” Liam said in a choked voice. He was rewarded by a bright smile from Mason.

“Awesome, Li!” he exclaimed before engulfing Liam’s cock with his mouth one more time. Liam squeezed his eyes shut and tried to endure the torment.

They drove him to the edge several more times. After a few rounds of being sucked off and doused with water, Stiles took Mason’s place and then Scott did. Isaac and Parrish followed and finally Brett took Liam’s cock inside his mouth and sucked on it. Liam was trembling uncontrollably from the overstimulation.

“Guys … I need to come … please,” he cried, his voice barely audible. Brett merely smiled and intensified the bobbing of his head.

“Please guys, please! I’ll do anything. You can fuck me again, spank me, I’ll crawl to each one of your laps and let you spank me, I’ll do anything, but please let me c — NOOOO!”

Liam wailed when Brett pulled off again, right when he was about to come. He broke down crying, defeated.

“You’ll do anything we want?” Brett asked.

“Yes,” Liam cried.

“Fuck yourself on a dildo while we watch?” Brett asked, stroking Liam tantalizingly slowly.

“Yes.”

“Let a fucking machine take you?” he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Liam’s cock.

“Yes!”

“Be our cockwarmer for a day?” he squeezed the head with two fingers.

“Yes!”

“Let us take pictures of you while you debase yourself?” he used his other hand to caress Liam’s balls, they felt heavy and full on his palm.

“Yes!”

“Blow Stiles while he drives his Jeep?” he tightened his grip on Liam’s dick.

“He’ll fucking crash us! … But yes!”

“Hey!” Stiles complains. Everyone laughs.

“Alright, you can come,” Brett says at last, jacking Liam off vigorously until Liam finally got his orgasm.

“Y — yes, yes, yes!” Liam hissed as he shot his seed all over Brett’s face. He faintly registered how hot his come on Brett’s face looked before a new torment began.

He had forgotten, in his need to come, how much Brett enjoyed playing with his dick after it was spent. He rubbed the head and sucked on it, then rubbed it some more. Liam screamed.

“Just making sure there’s no more come left in, Li, making sure you got your money’s worth,” Brett says as he milks Liam’s cock.

“There’s no more, there’s no more, please, Brett, stop!”

But Brett didn’t stop, he played with Liam’s oversensitive dick until Liam was shaking and twisting wildly. The handcuffs still didn’t break.

Once Brett was satisfied with Liam’s suffering, he let go of his dick and helped Scott free him from the handcuffs and remove the vibrator and the nipple clamps. Brett watched in amazement how the metal in the handcuffs wasn’t even bent. They pushed Liam to the edge but he still didn’t feel like escaping. The trust Liam puts on them overwhelmed Brett.

Stiles handed Liam a granola bar, which he consumed eagerly, but there went all the energy he had left and Liam collapsed in Scott’s arms. Before he knew it, everything went black.

 

When Liam came to it took him a second to figure out where he was. All he registered at first was that he was still naked and wet, but feeling very warm. Not uncomfortable at all. Something smelled really nice.

He was in Scott’s bathroom, sitting inside the tub, which had been filled with warm water and had some sort of scented bubbly soap poured on it. A piece of cloth had been placed above the light bulb to make an improvised shade, so the light wasn’t hard on Liam’s eyes. At the edge of the tub, Scott sat, staring tenderly at Liam.

“You’re awake?” Scott asked softly. Liam nodded with his eyes closed, basking in the warm sensation of the water. Scott reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Need anything?”

Liam shook his head in contentment.

“Tell me if you do.”

“Scott?” Liam asked cracking one eye open, “come in with me?”

Scott took his clothes off and threw them outside the bathroom, then he climbed inside the bathtub, sitting behind Liam.

“That’s better,” Liam purred.

They spent some time relaxing inside the tub. Scott massaged Liam’s shoulders and caressed his chest while Liam laid his body between Scott’s legs, letting himself be taken care of.

“You were spectacular tonight, Li,” Scott said after a while, breaking the silence, “was it everything you expected?”

“It was fucking intense,” Liam answered.

“Good intense?”

“Yes, definitely good,” Liam said, nodding emphatically. Scott relaxed like he always did when Liam assured him they hadn’t gone overboard.

“Hey, all those things Brett said that you agreed to, you don’t have to do any of them. He was just pushing you to the edge, but he knows you were just trying to come,” Scott assured him.

“I know. I know you guys would never force me to do something I don’t want to do. But everything he said sounded good, I’d like to try it someday, maybe not all the same day, but yeah,” Liam says, “except blowing Stiles while he drives. I don’t want Stiles’ crotch to be the last thing I see nor the police finding my dead body with Stiles’ dick inside my mouth.”

Scott burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I can see how that would be a bad idea,” he agreed, “come on, let’s get you to bed, you’re exhausted.”

“Being a pack of werewolves and horny humans’ sexual chew-toy does that to you,” Liam said, “so does having an orgasm hit you like a train.”

“Brett really likes playing with your dick after you’ve come,” Scott mused as he helped Liam out of the bathtub.

“He’s a bastard like that,” Liam grunted, “but gives good head.”

“Well, as long as he gives good head,” Scott chuckled and dried Liam’s body with a warm towel, “come on, let’s go to sleep, I’m exhausted too.”

“My poor alpha,” Liam mocked. Scott nipped his shoulder with his teeth and lead him to his room.

Once they both hit the bed, Liam passed out like a light, but even in his sleep he didn’t let go of Scott’s body. Scott spent some time awake, just listening to his beta’s heartbeat. Calm and steady. Safe. Scott smiled to himself before curling up to Liam and securing him between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave your comments below!
> 
> This story now has a sequel named [Liam Pays His Debts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10414059). I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
